Your Side of the Street
Your Side of the Street is the ninth episode of the first season of Recovery Road, it aired March 21, 2016. Summary Maddie is confused about Wes’s change in attitude and drags another housemate into her plan to find out what’s wrong. Wes doesn’t know who to trust when he gets conflicting accounts of his brother’s recent actions. Trish is furious with Maddie at her ill-advised attempts to help her. Meanwhile, Charlotte finally opens up about Maddie’s addiction, and Vern is suspicious of Cynthia’s odd behavior. And a house search at Springtime Meadows turns up some unexpected results. Flashbacks show how Rebecca finally committed to her recovery at Springtime Meadows. Synopsis The episode opens with a flashback of Rebecca and her parents are on a tour of an upperclass rehab facility. Rebecca lags behind in order to hide bags of pills around the facility, unbeknownst to her parents. In the present Rebecca and Maddie joke around as they set up for Trish's welcome home party. Maddie questions Wes' behavior and believes it's because of her but Rebecca contradicts this by informing Maddie that Harper had been in the house. Maddie and Rebecca question Vern and Maddie lets it slip about Harper, which Vern didn't know about. In the basement Vern confronts Wes about the gun who tries to defend himself. Vern suggests Wes goes to the police, but he refuses on the grounds that Asa is his brother. He thinks Harper is telling the truth and won't let Vern go with him to talk to Asa. As he leaves the basement Maddie and Rebecca follow him, despite Rebecca's refusal. Vern goes to talk to Craig in his office and asks Craig to do a house search because 'someone' had been in the house. Craig is curious, but Vern keeps the information brief. Craig agrees to get Donna Marie to do it later. Then Vern mentions that Cynthia loves the author of the book Craig is reading. Craig gets awkward. In the kitchen Margarita and Cynthia talk about Trish. Cynthia tells Margarita that Craig said Trish has missed her. Margarita is slighlty offended that she wasn't told. Then Craig answers the door to Paul who is looking for Cynthia. It's very awkward, but Cynthia left her phone and Paul, after dropping it off, wants to stay and help. Vern notices the tension between the other three adults as Craig leaves. Wes arrives at a house as Maddie and Rebecca drive up close behind him. They watch as Wes greets Diesel. Rebecca has to stop Maddie going after him. Maddie thinks Wes is there to buy drugs. Inside Diesel offers Wes drugs in order to test his sobriety. Wes refuses and asks him where Asa is. Diesel isn't very cooperative and Wes tells him that he knows about the pharmacy. Outside Rebecca informs Maddie that she doesn't think Wes is using. She feels very sure about this. Then she goes onto to talk about how similar her and Wes are due to their 'false starts'. There is then a flashback as Rebecca gets kicked out of Miracles Rehab for using. She stumbles down the stairs as her parents follow. Her dad is very disappointed and when Penelope is brought up, he defends his eldest saying that she has a bright future, unlike Rebecca. He calls her a disgrace to their family. As Pam consoles Rebecca, Marcus informs her that her final option is a sober living facility. Diesel questions Wes about what he thinks he knows. Wes tells him what Harper said. Diesel tells him it didn't happen and there is a flashback showing what Diesel said happened. In this version, no one even takes out a gun. Wes argues with Diesel about Asa. Then Wes is told that Asa and Harper were seeing each other. Wes gets angry and leaves. Rebecca and Maddie watch him outside as he kicks his car in anger. At Springtime Meadows Vern and Paul set up for the party when Cynthia brings over cupcakes. Paul talks about cheating which leads Vern to go into a rant about cheating. Paul is confused. Vern plays is off comically. Then Paul has to leave to go and see his friend, Cynthia says goodbye to him. After Paul leaves Vern pulls Cynthia to the office to confront her about her affair with Craig, which he's figured out. Cynthia tries to make excuses but Vern informs her of all the people that would be affected, including Maddie. Cynthia says she's confused and then tries to defend her actions by talking about Vern's. He doesn't care and tells her that she has no excuse before walking off. Charlotte sits in an al-anon meeting with Alan. She talks about Maddie's problem and her arrangement with Cynthia. Meanwhile Wes returns to the house and lies to Vern about getting everything sorted. When Maddie and Rebecca return shortly after Wes confronts them about following him they try to justify there actions with there worry for him. But they are interrupted when they think Trish is returning home. Wes pulls Maddie aside to say he'll explain later, but she is annoyed that he's keeping things from her. Then the door opens and the residents go to surprise Trish, only to find it's Donna Marie. Vern then takes Cynthia aside to try and reason with him again, then they are interrupted by the real Trish returning. The festivities are short lived when Trish walks off and Craig reveals she has decided to leave the house. In the office Maddie, Vern and Cynthia question Craig about Trish's decision. Craig tells them that it's her decision and that she's suffered from post-methamphetamine psychosis. Craig also informs that he can't stop her, even though he wants to. Maddie goes to talk to her and Vern stays behind, not wanting to leave Craig and Cynthia alone. There is then a flashback to Rebecca as she arrives at Springtime Meadows. Craig talks to Marcus who makes it clear he won't be visiting. He then leaves. In the office Rebecca is difficult and tells Craig he's wasting his time. Craig comforts her about her life and clarifies that he has faith in her. Charlotte is out to dinner with Alan. They talk about his son and how he's using again. He also comforts Charlotte about opening up in their meeting. He helps Charlotte with her guilt. Back at Springtime Meadows Maddie goes to help Trish and tells her that she doesn't want her to leave. Trish bluntly informs her that Maddie is the reason that she's leaving and that she hates her. Trish is upset as Maddie made her lose her sobriety, even though it was just an antacid. Trish feels disappointed in herself and asks Maddie to leave her alone. Downstairs, in the office, Craig realizes that Vern knows about him and Cynthia. Cynthia manages to convince Vern to give them five minutes. After he leaves she apologizes for all that had happened that day. He feels guilty about meeting Paul and decides that it can't continue. Cynthia tries to convince him otherwise, to no avail. He leaves her crying in the office. Upstairs Rebecca and Wes sit watching cat videos, he feels better. Then Maddie comes in wanting to talk to Rebecca so Wes leaves. Maddie tells Rebecca about Trish hating her. Rebecca is comforting towards her and tells her it's nothing to do with Maddie, that she was just projecting her anger, just like Rebecca used to. There is then a flashback of Rebecca in group collecting her thirty days sober coin. She's is happy, but still angry at her 'ex-best friend' Craig tells her to let some of that anger go. In the present Rebecca apologizes to Maddie and the two hug as Craig watches from the hall with a proud look on his face. Cynthia sits outside as Vern comes up to her and talks about his mistakes he's made. He tells her that she needs to 'rip the band-aid off' and she realises that he's right. Margarita goes into Trish's room and starts unpacking her things. Trish is defiant, but Margarita tells her that she's being stupid and makes her realise that now she can be sober for her future children. She hugs her and tells her to stay sober for her. Meanwhile, as Charlotte and Alan leave the restaurant Charlotte tells him that she's going to tell Maddie the truth about the locker search. As Maddie is going downstairs, Wes catches up to her and they both apologize for their actions. They are interrupted as Cynthia leaves as there is something she needs to do. Then Wes and Maddie establish that they are still close and Wes gets a text from Diesel telling him that Asa is leaving, probably to be with Harper. He asks Maddie to cover for him as he goes to sort it out. Maddie agrees, after Wes leaves Donna Marie goes past her with a bag of stuff and into Craig's office. He forgot that he'd called her and starts to apologize but she stops him, informing him that she's found something. She pulls out Rebecca's box and rabbit from her bag, showing Craig the razors and the Suboxene that she's been hiding. Craig just looks shocked. Notes *This is the first episode since Surrender to feature all seven of the main cast. Title The title could be a play on the phrase, 'keep your side of the street clean' which is an AA motto meaning to hold yourself with respect when someone does something that hurts you. This could relate to Wes or Rebecca in this episode. Main Cast *Jessica Sula as Maddie Graham *Sebastian de Souza as Wes Stewart *Daniel Franzese as Vern Testaverde *Kyla Pratt as Trish Tomlinson *Sharon Leal as Charlotte Graham *Alexis Carra as Cynthia Molina *David Witts as Craig Weiner Recurring Cast *Lindsay Pearce as Rebecca Granger *Paula Jai Parker as Margarita Jean-Baptise *Brad Beyer as Paul Morrell *Alex Carter as Asa Stewart *Julia Campbell as Pamela Granger *Leon Robinson as Alan *Roberto Urbina as Asa Stewart *Clay Black as Jasper *Rebecca Metz as Donna Marie Featured Music *"My Time" Gallery Promotional & BTS 140148 9995-900x600.jpg 140148 9897-900x600.jpg 140148 0706-900x600.jpg 140148 0701-900x600.jpg 140148 0670-900x600.jpg 140148 0610-900x600.jpg 140148 0482-900x600.jpg 140148 0319-900x600.jpg 140148 0272-900x600.jpg 140148 0092-900x600.jpg 140148 0021-900x600.jpg 140148 0006-900x600.jpg Memorable Quotes Navigational